Future Toshiya
Toshiya Gekko (Future) (月光俊哉, Gekkō Toshiya) was Toshiya Gekko's future counterpart, who traveled back in time to warn the Galactic Eggman Empire and the Delta Alliance of the danger that approaches planet Consume. He is the Main Protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! Fleets Beyond Time Movie. Appearance Future Toshiya is similar to his Past Counterpart, they both have Blue Hair and Eyes and wears a White Shirt with yellow Lines and brown short pants and white long socks and black shoes with no laces. Toshiya has a gray beard. Personality Toshiya is a Calm individual who is nice to Wilfrid Kijima and Shia Kijima and was usually berating his opponents in battle. According to Nobuya Gekko, he never talks to someone and was to shy. Toshiya enjoys the thrill of a challenge, therefore he prefers to fight strong adversaries. According to Kazuya Gekko and Junya Gekko, Toshiya took the school's philosophy to heart. After losing his Mother and Father who are Mobians, He is unable to keep her emotions intact as tears begin to cloud his vision and descend down his cheeks. Background 'Early Life' Toshiya was is one of the heirs to the throne of Shinobi. His Mother, Tohno is the Descendant of Paul Gekko the King of Shinobi. The Oracle of Genesis informed his Mother that she was forced to leave her children in a basket and gave them to three separate families. Toshiya lived with two Mobians at the village who ended up getting roboticized by Dr. Eggman with his Eggman Fleet, forcing Toshiya to live with his Uncle, Yoshiya after Eggman took over the Village. After secretly joning the Eggman Empire, Future Toshiya as "Darth Slayer" became the Commander of the Neo Orichalcos. He leads the Egg Parade to the Blossom City and brutally makes his way through the Base, cutting down every CENTINELS that crosses his path, including Wonderful Ones to take control the Planet after the Original GEATHJERK Federation Armada's Death and Grandmaster Jergingha's Counterpart. Toshiya and Dr. Eggman heads for the Planet, Consume to destroy the Ninteldo Empire and take control of the Planet. After Dr. Eggman invented the Time Machine for him, Toshiya had to test the Time Machine and accidentally activates it and observe lights like auroras in the sky, from which emerges a portal that shoots out strange electronic device called the Duel Disk that contained the Empire Armada Deck. When he grabs the object, a huge wave of water erupts from the Time Machine and sucks them into the portal, which sends him in time and falling down to the Past Domino city, the capital city of Domino Continent which crash landed on the Toshiya's Egg Fleet's Flagship, Super Patrol Destroyer's Command Bedroom. Future Toshiya wakes up and questions their location, which is unknown to his counterpart and his wife and daughter. 'Toshiya Gekko Arc' 'Yu-Gi-Oh! Fleets Beyond Time' ''"Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's"'' present Yusei Fudo has a nightmare about the Zero Reverse incident that his father created. With Yusei upset, Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan decide to have a Turbo Duel to cheer Yusei up. After driving down the highway, Future Toshiya, riding on Black Zorc, who traveled to Yusei's time, and accidentally meets Yusei to a Turbo Duel. After a few turns, Yusei tunes "Junk Synchron" with "Junk Warrior" and Synchro Summons "Stardust Dragon", Toshiya Gekko used overload fusion to remove the armada of "Proto-Cyber Dragons" and "Cyber Dragons" and Fusion Summons the Flying "Chimeratech Overdragon" and attacks "Stardust Dragon" and the younger Toshiya wins for Future Toshiya and caused Yusei's Duel runner to malfunction and stop in the streets. Jack and Crow halt their Duel Runners and look at the Egg Fleet above the Sky. Yusei, Jack and Crow then start questioning Toshiya's Deck at their garage, when Akiza Izinski, Leo and Luna arrive and show the archives they found about the past. "Maximillion Pegasus" and "Yugi Muto", with Yusei recognizing Yugi as a legendary duelist. Even Jack admits Yugi is a legend, despite his goofy haircut. However, the trip the reveal an article about Toshiya and his family dueling and winning against various duelists in Europe. Knowing that "Stardust Dragon" could not have existed in that era, Yusei zooms in on the article's picture to discover it was Toshiya giving his Future counterpart a review about the Dragon Cards and their Legends including Luna's "Ancient Fairy Dragon" as "Cyber Garurumon". Suddenly, Misty Tredwell appeared and saw her younger brother, Toby Tredwell, revived from death. Yusei then remembers Future Toshiya being friends with Toby Tredwell and Misty Tredwell. ''"Yu-Gi-Oh! GX" ''present In Venice, Future Toshiya is then greeted by Jaden Yuki. Toshiya and Co. encounters Yubel, the spirit of a card that Jaden had as a child. Several flashbacks occur as Jaden remembers a friend of his collapsing when he played the card. Jesse has Rainbow Dragon battle Yubel's "Chaos Phantasm Armityle", and both monsters are destroyed, with them both taking 10,000 damage, leaving Jaden the victor. The Egg Fleet, Death Egg III and Duel Academy returns to Earth and everyone makes it back safely—with the exceptions of Yubel, Jesse and Adrian Gecko. The former two are seen disappearing in the energy of "Rainbow Dragon's" attack. Yusei explains to Jaden that Toshiya is not changing the past, but to be involved with the situations. Yusei tells Jaden that they must hurry to bring the Eggman Empire back to the "Returning to normal Future". ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ''present Meanwhile, in Yugi's timeline, sometime after Battle City but before the Waking the Dragons arc, Maximillion Pegasus is currently holding a tournament. Future Toshiya is greeted by Pegasus. With a sadden expression, Past Toshiya reveals the horrifying future of his future self ahead to Pegasus that Zorc Necrophades the Beast of Destruction being revived by Yami Toshiya Gekko, the Descendant of Paul Gekko with the help of Yami Bakura, and uses it's powers to take over the world, but he is encountered by Shadi who understands this feeling and reveals himself to be a century-old spirit gravekeeper. He admits that Bakura destroyed his body an unspecified amount of time ago. Horrified, Zorc Necrophades and Yami Bakura was informed by the Black Zorc about the "The Creator God of Light, Horakhty", The Black Zorc and Atem commands the darkness to begone. Its shining light attack destroys Zorc Necrophades and Yami Bakura, leaving Yami Toshiya Gekko the survivor of the attack. After the Death of Zorc Necrophades and Yami Bakura in the Ultimate Dark game, which involves Toshiya and the Eggman Empire, Toshiya and his Future self thanks Atem for saving their future. With that, Pharaoh Atem's body becomes translucent. He, Yugi and their friends including the Eggman Empire and Yami Toshiya Gekko "fly up" towards the inverted pyramid in the sky, to return to the "real world". After the prevention of Zorc's invasion, The Galactic Eggman Empire and the Neo Orichalcos were encountered by the Original Orichalcos and the Great Leviathan, however due to the massive size of the Black Zorc, Future Toshiya is preparing to face him in an air battle. While the Leviathan was seemingly weaker than the Black Zorc chasing it as it was it's food. This scares the leviathan causing to shrink and said "Abandon Pimple" the three Egyptian Gods, Yusei, the Crimson Dragon and Jaden helps Toshiya's Future self and were able to destroy the creature, for the light that fueled their power was greater than the darkness that coursed through the Great Leviathan. Later, Yami Yugi was able to release Dartz from the Leviathan's malignant influence. Atlantis then returned to the bottom of the sea. 'Returning home' Yusei thanks The Galactic Eggman Empire and the Neo Orichalcos the help and facing hard times. Toshiya replies that such praises makes Eggman the hero. Yusei takes Eggman and his Empire and comreades to the Present Continent of Domino. Toshiya summons "Malefic Paradox Dragon" to bring the Eggman Empire and his "Family" and himself to the Present and says good bye to his future self when he goes to the afterlife and goes home while Yusei, Jaden, and Yami look down from the rooftop towards the event where Pegasus is among the crowd. Yusei believes that they will meet again and asks if Yami would duel him when the time comes. Yami agrees and reminds Jaden and Yusei that as long as they believe in Duel Monsters, their bonds will always be linked. Jaden and Yusei then return to their respective timelines. Back at New Domino City, everybody comes running to Yusei as Yusei himself looks at the sky. Although he does not know whether the future Paradox spoke of is really true or not, he does know that they are the ones who decide the future. He promises Jaden and Yugi that he will protect his irreplaceable bonds and future. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fanon